


Castielle

by castielle_watson_winchester_holmes



Series: Castielle [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's younger sister, Castielle Ships It, Multi, Sam Ships It, Sibling Arguments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes/pseuds/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean stood shocked at the celestial argument that unfolded in front of them and turned to the female angel. “And you are?” Sam prompted pointing to the angel. Cassie extended her hand for the brothers to shake. “Castielle….but you can call me Cassie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Winchesters were in trouble and they needed help. They were out hunting some monster that had the M.O of almost everything they hunted so they decided to check it out…..but that ended badly. 

It resulted with Sam and Dean pinned to a wall by a supernatural force, their weapons out of reach and the monster slowly advancing towards them. So, Dean did what he had to do. Pray to Castiel. Castiel appeared seconds later with a younger female angel behind him. Castiel quickly smote the otherworldly monster freeing the winchesters from the wall and turned to the younger angel. The younger angel was short and had the same piercing blue eyes as Castiel and her hair was cut in a short pixie. 

“Cassie I told you not to follow me!” Castiel groaned. Cassie rolled her eyes “I just wanted to pop down here for a moment and see this “righteous man”you are crushing over.” She responded. “ Cassie no! Go back to heaven.” Castiel ordered. Cassie rolled her eyes again. “Castiel I am not one of those mindless drones in your garrison! You cannot tell me what to do!” She yelled. “But I am your older brother and I say you are going back to heaven” Castiel retorted. “You are only older by four-hundred years! It’s not fair and I’m staying!” She bickered. Castiel opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again before yelling “Fine!” As he stormed out the warehouse. 

Sam and Dean stood shocked at the celestial argument that unfolded in front of them and turned to the female angel. “And you are?” Sam prompted pointing to the angel. Cassie extended her hand for the brothers to shake. “Castielle….but you can call me Cassie.”


	2. The Cassie Unfiltered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive went on silent for a while until Cassie sighed. “Bored” Castiel turned to his sister. “You wouldn’t be bored if you stayed in heaven.” he quipped. Cassie scoffed. “Thanks to you heaven is also boring Castiel.” Castiel turned in his seat. “Thanks to me! Thanks to me! Thanks to me heaven is still there after Metatron cast all of us out of heaven” he retorted. “ And thanks to you he had the grace to do it.” she yelled. Castiel sat silent for a moment. “I was tricked.” He murmured. “No, you were stupid.” She spat.

The ride in the Impala was near silent. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Cassie were all packed into the Impala riding with the Winchesters until they arrived at the bunker. Sam sat looking out the window now wanting to be apart of this angelic debate while Dean was keeping himself occupied with driving. The drive went on silent for a while until Cassie sighed. “Bored” Castiel turned to his sister. “You wouldn’t be bored if you stayed in heaven.” he quipped. Cassie scoffed. “Thanks to you heaven is also boring Castiel.” Castiel turned in his seat. “Thanks to me! Thanks to me! Thanks to me heaven is still there after Metatron cast all of us out of heaven” he retorted. “ And thanks to you he had the grace to do it.” she yelled. Castiel sat silent for a moment. “I was tricked.” He murmured. “No, you were stupid.” She spat. 

Sam and Dean cringed at the conversation that was happening in the backseat before Dean intervened. “Hey, he wasn’t stupid he was doing what he thought was the right thing.” Cassie turned to Dean. “And what would you know about the right thing Dean. The only right thing you have is that damn thing on your right arm.” she snapped. 

Sam cringed as he saw Castiel’s horrified face at Cassie’s remark. “Hey, I don’t know who the hell you are, or you think you are, but you cannot step into this car and talk to anyone that way!” Sam defended. Cassie looked as Sam through the side view mirror. “ Why Sam?” She questioned. “Why are you even here? Didn’t you have to be back by Monday. Or was it Tuesday?” She teased. Sam’s face fell, Dean’s hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, and Castiel sat stunned by his sister’s remarks before Cassie passed out.


	3. New Awakenings

When Cassie passed out in reality she woke up,she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the calm quiet car. 

Dean was in the driver's seat tapping his fingers in time to Blue Oyster Cults' "Fear the reaper" as Castiel made an offhand comment about the song needing more cowbell. 

The car sat silent for a while as Dean and Sam thought about what he said until they burst out laughing 'waking' Cassie. 

"Hello Castielle, how was your slumber. Castiel greeted face still red with laughter.

"Great" she lied not wanting to think about the dream she just had or the fact that she was sleeping at all.

The car drove for another few miles in companionable silence as Cas pulled out his phone and started up a game.

"What are you doing" Cassie questioned 

Castiel dragged his finger across the glass screen. "Helping a delinquent run away from the law as he jumps over subway cars." Castiel answered lamely. 

"So Subway Surfers" she summarized 

"Yes." Castiel admitted 

Sam and Dean in the front seat snickered as Cas shot daggers to the front seat.

Moments later they arrive at the bunker. Dean and Sam grab their respective duffels out of the trunk and entered the bunker. Dean quickly making a B-line to the bunkers kitchen and Sam quickly shuffling to the library.

Cassie looks around at the high ceilings and beautiful floors of the bunker then turns to Cas. 

"So why didn't you live here when you were human and why didn't you invite me?" She questioned

"I did live here briefly...and I didn't invite you because you annoy me." Castiel admitted as he walked to his room. 

"So what was it like being graceless?" She probed. 

Castiel sighed "You know exactly what it feels like." He rebutted 

"It feels different for every angel" She informed 

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers sighing again deeply.

"Cassie you know we are basically the same angel" he admitted 

"I know I just wanted to know if it felt different for you" She said biting on her lip. 

"Nope!" Castiel said popping the p like he saw Dean do before. 

"Oh" Cassie sighed. 

Seconds later Sam walked by seeing Castiel and Cassie chatting away about heaven until Sam interrupted them. 

"Dean said dinner is ready. He made tacos." Sam informed 

Cassie instantly perked up at the mention of tacos and Cas internally cringed. While he was satisfying his vessel's need for burgers Cassie's vessel was shoveling taco after taco into her mouth. 

Seconds after Cassie heard the mention of a taco she pushed past Castiel and Sam and sat down at the dining table. 

"Taco Me!" she announced as she sat down at the table quickly bringing a gust of wind after her as Sam and Cas walked begin her. 

"Well someone is enthusiastic about dinner. I thought angels didn't need to eat.?" Dean questioned 

Cassie sighed and banged her head on the table. "Just because I don't have to eat doesn't mean I can't." She argued.

"Fine!" Dean said setting Cassie's plate in front of her where she started to eat like a ravenous animal.

After dinner Sam,Dean,Cas and Cassie went to the bunkers rec room where Sam plugged in Netflix and quickly picked something before Dean could complain.

The show went on for about twenty minutes until Dean and Cas fell asleep on each others shoulders. Cassie quickly got Sam's attention so he could see Dean and Cas's situation and took a picture. 

She was beginning to see why her brother had a crush on the angel.


	4. Are We Human?

It was the second time Cassie fell asleep and she wasn't too happy about it. Angels don't sleep.

She woke up on the couch quickly taking in her surroundings and found that she was face planted on the bunkers couch with a thick cover around her body. 

"What the hell?!" She questioned looking around at the T.V long dark and reflecting her vessel's face. 

Seconds later she was up walking around the bunker I'm search of her brother. She slowly wobbled to Cas' room and opened the door with a soft squeaking noise that woke Cas instantly. 

"Cassie?" Castiel called out into the open air sensing his sisters presence.

Cassie quickly bolted to the bed and got under the covers with her brother drifting off into sleep again. 

 

When the sun rose and morning came Cassie opened her eyes and silently cursed herself. She fell asleep again and so did Cas. 

Cassie turned to her brother and started to shake him. "Cas....Cas.....Castiel!" She yelled quickly jarring his brother from sleep. "Cassie what!? I was sleeping?!" Castiel mumbled. Cassie rolled her eyes. "Cas what was wrong with that sentence!?" 

Castiel sat for a moment back tracking what he just said. Sleep!!

"Cassie I was sleeping" Castiel yelled   
"Bingo!" Cassie sighed as Dean knocked on the door.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked through the door. 

"No!" The ex-angels answered simultaneously. 

Dean cautiously opened the door and saw what he thought was two sleep ruffled angels. 

"What's wrong guys" Dean asked

"We're fucking human!!" Cassie yelled 

Dean did a double take. "Human? Why?!" 

"We obviously don't know." Cassie quipped as Dean borrowed one of Sam's bitchfaces.

"It had to be something strong enough to extract the grace of an angel.....so another angel maybe?" Castiel offered 

"Alright so me and Sam'll hit the books and you two.......be human.


	5. Yup, Still Human.

Cassie had been human for only an hour and she hated it. She stubbed her toe a few times and hit her head on an open cabinet. So yeah being human sucked.

After what was about thirty minutes of Cassie cursing and yelling Sam intervened.

"Cassie are you okay?" Sam asked knocking on Castiel's room door. 

"No! Sam please help!" She called from inside 

Sam quickly opened the door and saw Castiel in his closet bringing out clothes on hangers. 

"What's the problem?" Sam pondered. 

"Look at what he is trying to get me to wear" she cried holding up the outfit Castiel wore as human. "Please help Sam!" 

Sam laughed to himself and motioned for Cassie to follow him."Maybe Dean's jeans will fit you but I doubt it." 

"Alright" Cassie sighed following Sam to Deans room. 

Sam was right even with a belt Dean's jeans didn't fit so he had another idea. 

Sam quickly walked to his closet and extracted the one plaid shirt with pink in it. 

"Here try this" he said throwing Cassie the shirt and walking out of the room into the hall. 

Just as Sam closed the door Dean walked through the hallway. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asked inbetween bites of his sandwich. 

"Finding Cassie an outfit" Sam sighed 

"What's wrong with what she came here wearing" Dean argued. 

"It's dirty. She got taco sauce all over herself" 

"Oh." Dean said as Cassie opened the door and revealed her shirt dress.

"Nice!" Dean said giving Cassie a high five. 

"Needs something else" Sam pondered before he took off his belt and cinched it around Cassie's waist.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed before giving Cassie a tight hug. 

 

Weeks passed in the bunker and Cassie and Cas were still human. 

"So are we like this forever now" Cassie sighed 

"Maybe. Why?" Castiel asked.

"Because I somewhat like it here" she said smiling.


End file.
